Hold Me
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: Senri comes home to find that Zero was cooking something. But a fancy dinner was not the only thing that the silver haired hunter had in store for his lover. Senri x Zero


Coming back from another tiring day of relentless grooming and styling and posing has left Senri Shiki absolutely drained, both physically and emotionally. His expression was blank, as always, giving nothing away; this being done more out of habit than fear of being read like an open book. Such tranquil nonchalance was nothing but falsity on his behalf, the male wanting nothing but a bath and a hot chocolate. Senri made a quick mental note to add a bath bomb or two, having very little care when it came to Kiryuu's teasing. A small sigh escaped the vampire's lightly parted lips as he remembered the hunter calling him feminine. Tch, a disproving click of the tongue followed the thought- just because Shiki wasn't some brute, unlike Kiryuu, did not make him feminine.

The male's smartphone buzzed hurriedly inside the pocket of his leather jacket, alerting Shiki that he, in fact, had just missed a call. Slender fingers snaked inside the material, taking out the sleek black gadget and entering the passcode whilst the vampire managed to maneuver around the bodies in the crowd, cerulean gaze fixed upon the screen.

_One missed call from Kiryuu Zero_.

Thin eyebrows arched ever so slightly upon seeing his husband's name on the missed calls list. If memory served him right, which it always did, Zero had never rang him unless it was some kind of an emergency. Or when he was bored from doing too much paperwork at the Hunters Society Headquarters and expected Shiki to just show up and entertain him. The memory of the event made the vampire roll his eyes in disproval, a small smile gracing the corners of his lips. Sometimes Shiki really wondered which one of them was truly the older one.

Calling the hunter was time well wasted as Zero seemed to completely forget what his phone was for, having an occasional revelation regarding the seemingly useless piece of technology when he deemed it as necessary. Clearly answering Shiki's calls was not on his list of priorities right now. With another sigh Senri flagged down a taxi to shorten his journey back to the apartment, a little concerned about the hunter. His thoughts began to wander elsewhere as the car cut through the thick traffic, scurrying towards the set destination.

Ten minutes later Shiki had found himself paying the cabbie for the lift, allowing the man to keep whatever change there was left, and made his way towards the block of flats, key at hand. The flat that the two currently owned, thanks to Shiki, was situated in one of the nicer areas of Tokyo and Senri nodded in acknowledgement at the elderly man who was pruning the roses outside the entrance of the apartment complex. The man waved, a genuine smile plastered over his features, ridding his face of wrinkles for a second or two. Then, Shiki entered the security code and let himself in, making sure to shut the door. The smell of Zero's cooking hit his senses almost instantly.

"...that's new..."

The mahogany haired vampire muttered, a little taken aback as he scaled the stairs, reluctant to take the elevator as he was a little claustrophobic. Yet another thing about him that the silver haired hunter had found amusing.

"Zero?"

Senri called out his husband's name upon entering the flat, shutting the door behind him before taking his shoes off along with his jacket. The silver haired hunter was nowhere to be seen but the quiet sizzling of something that Zero was currently cooking had given away his location to the vampire. Shiki ventured into the kitchen, his steps falling soundlessly upon the thick white carpet of the hallway.

"So you're finally home"

The silver haired hunter said, setting up the timer on the cooker to an hour before wiping his hands on the kitchen towel and turning towards Shiki with a small smile.

"Welcome back"

The hunter's expression forced a confused frown upon the vampire's features as Senri tilted his head to the side, wondering what's gotten into Zero.

"Are you ill Kiryuu?"

Shiki enquired curiously and pressed his palm against the taller male's forehead, checking for any change in his body temperature. A small, amused chuckle passed the hunter's lips as he took hold of Shiki's outstretched arm, fingers encircling around his wrist, moving the vampire's hand away from his forehead.

"No, I'm fine"

Another gentle tug on the younger male's arm was all it took to pull Shiki closer, Zero's free arm circling around his lover's slender waist, pressing the vampire against him. The mahogany haired male gazed up at Kiryuu, cerulean irises full of confusion- what's gotten into Zero?

"Are you sure about-"

Senri was unable to finish his question as Zero's lips collided with his own, his kiss rough and passionate, sending a small shiver down Shiki's back. The silver haired male released Shiki's wrist from his grasp and rested both hands on the vampire's hips, long digits curling slightly, digging into the pale flesh harshly, the thin material of Senri's shirt doing a poor job at protecting the model's skin against the purple marks that were left by the possessive hunter. Arms wrapped around the taller male's neck, an action that was almost like a natural reflex, developing after being together for so long. Slender fingers found their way up, tangling in the silver mess of the taller male's locks, tugging on the ends of the stray strands. At first the action was gentle, but that changed as soon as Zero deepened the kiss, turning more vicious with each second. A quiet moan hitched inside the vampire's throat.

He was nothing but a moth embraced by a spider, their relationship both a sin and a virtue. A deadly cat and mouse game played by the two beasts that were of a different nature. Yet, each took turn in wearing the mask of a dangerous predator that was caught in the other's carefully woven web. It was an endless masquerade, a game of patience. Soon the masks will be shed, unnecessary pretence washed away by blood, true nature taking over, as destructive as it is beautiful. A vampire and a hunter.

Zero carefully lifted Shiki off the floor without breaking the kiss and carried him into the bedroom, the mahogany haired vampire not noticing the sudden change of the setting until he felt himself fall onto the soft surface of the bed, cerulean orbs wide from shock.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was even, words not missing a beat, nothing but his gaze giving away his unsettled state. Another small chuckle left the hunter as his hand glided down Shiki's shirt, undoing the pesky little buttons hurriedly yet skilfully making sure that he didn't rip the thin, silky fabric that adorned his lover, its obsidian colour forming an astonishing, alluring contrast with the pale porcelain of Senri's skin. A white, untainted canvas that screamed to be painted upon.

"Nothing"

Was the hunter's reply, yet they both knew that he was lying. Despite the meticulousness of his actions, his movements were a little uneven, his breath a little too ragged. Senri picked up on each one of the tell-tale signs and relaxed into his lover's touch, submitting to him. His mind wandered back to remind the vampire that he, in fact, wanted to have a bath when he got home, but Senri decided to do so later, possibly straight after whatever Zero had in mind.

Finally the last button was dealt with. Zero's hand slid under his lover's back, motioning the vampire to sit up. Senri obliged without a complaint, the thin, cold material slipping off his shoulders with ease only pure silk was capable of. It revealed the pale skin that almost taunted the hunter with how flawless it was. The love bites that Zero had left on his partner the night before were long gone, nothing marking the vampire as his property. This was the only reason why Kiryuu disliked Shiki's ability to heal so quickly- no matter just how many marks he had laid upon the lithe form beneath him, no matter just how harsh be bit and scratched and tainted, his lover always came clean of every stain. In a sense, it was almost maddening just how angelic the vampire was...white, pure and easy to taint. However, leaving simple marks was not enough to satisfy the hunter, far from it. The silver haired male wanted to really dirty the vampire, to make every inch of the younger male his own.

The silver haired hunter leaned down, lips brushing gently against the side of Senri's neck, causing the mahogany haired male to utter the quietest of moans whilst he murmured Zero's name, urging him to stop teasing him. A small smirk curled the corners of Kiryuu's lips upwards, the hunter enjoying his lover's reaction, the desirable little moan only adding oil to the fire, fuelling his sadistic side.

"Hmmm?"

Zero hummed, hot breath brushing against the cold skin of the lithe male, making Senri shiver beneath the hunter. The mahogany haired model was used to seeing his lover's mildly sadistic side, but today it was exceptionally prominent. The male didn't question the reason behind such a change in his husband's mood, he just took it as it came, deciding to enjoy himself whilst he still could.

Such submission was instantly rewarded and the vampire found himself crying out his lover's name, his back arching as the sudden wave of pleasure hit him, hard. A small chuckle passed between Kiryuu's lips, the older male separating from Shiki's neck for a second to admire the expression Senri was currently wearing. Lips lightly parted, eyes half-lidded, cerulean irises dulled from pleasure and pain. Slight shivering of his lithe frame and small goosebumps that covered his forearms. Chest rising and falling rapidly, porcelain cheeks stained by the lightest of pink hues.

"Ze...Zero"

Shiki breathed out, unable to compose himself, the mask of nonchalance shattering under Zero's powerful presence. Shards fell to the floor, turning into blood as they hit the cold surface. A lovely message painted in the brightest of crimson.

_I love you_.

Satisfied with what he was seeing, Zero leaned back down, the tip of his tongue grazing the cold surface of Shiki's neck, the motion languid and relaxed, bringing out yet another delicate string of moans that elicited the vampire, his neck being his weakest spot. Elongated canines brushed against the flesh, making Senri jolt, eyes wide once more. Being bitten was something that never failed to make the vampire lose all self control. He wished to be bitten, ravished even by the silver haired male, but such pleas were expressed in nothing but silence, the mahogany haired male never wanting to admit to it. Yet, Zero needed no words to understand his lover's desires and he will most certainly satisfy them all.

_Say it._

**Bite me!**

Fangs sank in, the hunter burying his canines deep into the delicate flesh of the other's neck, blood quickly filling his mouth, the sweetness of Senri's scent overpowering his senses. Lilac quickly dissolved in predatory, lustful crimson. The mahogany haired vampire moaned once more, this time a lot louder, a shudder bringing his form to life. Pleasure and pain were truly desire's prefect company.

Fingers gripped the sheets, the vampire squirming underneath his lovers still clothed body, his head tilting to the side to allow the hunter an easier access to his neck. Zero moaned in ecstasy, eyes closed, ravenous and unsatisfied. Hips buckled against Shiki's, not harshly but with enough strength to let his real intentions be known to the vampire. Senri reciprocated the action, grinding his hips against his lover's, knuckles turning white. As Kiryuu pulled way from his neck, a couple of stray droplets of crimson slid down Shiki's neck and soaked into the white sheets, staining them.

Soon the pretence was over. Clothes were shed, thrown to the floor as if simple, purposeless rags. Heated whispers, moans, sounds. Butterfly light touches.

"Anh!"

Shiki cried out, back arching, eyes closing, lips parting. Zero's heated flesh burned the vampire's cold form, his back sliding back and fourth upon the sheets, his fingers tanged in the hunter's silver locks, pulling on them violently, urging the other male to go harder. Long legs wrapped themselves around Kiryuu's waist, trapping him in his current position. A small groan of pained pleasure passed the hunter's lips, his voice low and husky. The silver haired male leaned down to nibble at his lover's collarbone, leaving plenty more love bites scattered across the white porcelain of the vampire's skin. His left forearm supported his weight whilst his right hand rested upon Shiki's right hip, long digits gripping it tightly, a faint tinge of purple staining the skin underneath the pads of the hunter's fingers.

There was no need for words, no need to say your 'i love you's; no need for whispering sweet nothings- everything that Zero wanted to convey to his lover was done through his actions. To the hunter, there was no better way to prove to the other that he meant everything he had ever said.

_I love you._

_I want you._

_Please stay with me._

**Don't leave.**

Whispers of the past echoed inside his mind, the hunter picking up the pace of his thrusts, groaning once more when he felt Shiki move his hips to match his pace.

Right now the bed was nothing but a blank canvas; a canvas they were yet to paint, together. Blood stained sheets were the proof of their desire. Who knew that the path to self-destruction could ever be so sweet?

As time ticked by, so did their ability to restrain themselves. Loud moans filled the room, a shudder passing through the mahogany haired vampire's body as he reached his limit. One more thrust was enough to make him cry out Zero's name as he finished, the hunter close behind.

"S-Senri..."

One final pant, one final groan, one final movement of his hips before the silver haired male reached his climax inside the mahogany haired vampire.

Then, the timer on the cooker alerted the pair, telling them that their time together was over. A small sigh of displeasure escaped the mahogany haired male's lips as his cerulean irises focused on Zero:

"You aren't getting that, are you?"

The obvious displeasure that his lover's voice bore made the corners of Zero's lips turn upwards into an amused smile.

"No need to look so upset Shiki"

Such a gentle expression was truly a rarity and it left Senri completely defenceless with nothing to say. A pout quickly formed upon his features.

"Just don't be long"

Shiki finally said and sat up a little in order to plant a small kiss upon Kiryuu's lips. Zero returned the affectionate gesture before climbing off the vampire and heading back into the kitchen to turn the timer off as the continuous beeping was getting on his nerves. Shiki on the other hand rolled out of the bed and paddled into the bathroom, deciding to settle for a quick shower instead of a bath, knowing that Zero wouldn't be too pleased if he had to wait for Senri for hours. Oh well, at least the hot chocolate was still on the menu.

...

**A/N**: just a drabble/fic I wrote about this pairing. I hope you all liked it! -is too drained to type anything else-


End file.
